


what if that was us?

by morningcoffees



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Parks and Rec references, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningcoffees/pseuds/morningcoffees
Summary: Amy can pinpoint the moment she knew she wanted to have a kid with Jake.





	what if that was us?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever written! Any critiques/criticisms/comments are appreciated. Hope you enjoy :)

They’re sitting on the couch watching Netflix when she looks at him and suddenly knows. Well, she’s sitting on the couch. He is laying down horizontally, head in her lap as she gently runs her fingers through his hair. At this point, they are on the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of Parks and Rec (as they rewatch for the third time) and her fingers are basically on autopilot, gently skimming in and out and around his curls before delving deeper and massaging his scalp for a few seconds before starting the routine over again. His curls glide easily around the engagement ring adorning the fourth finger on her left hand, a constant reminder of the fact that she soon she will actually be married to this lovable goof.

He’s fallen asleep multiple times already, eyes closing easily as her fingers work their magic. She looks down at him as he struggles to stay awake while Leslie talks with Crazy Ira and the Douche. He’s so damn cute when he’s asleep. His features go all soft and his lips get kind of pouty and she wants to kiss his entire face but controls herself so he can sleep. He’s had a rough week and today, Friday, was supposed to finally be a calm day until he was called to help Rosa with a criminal. The perp shoved him up against a brick wall and pressed a gun to his head. Rosa managed to save him and bag the perp. Everything happened so quickly that Jake couldn’t even process what was happening.

She found him this afternoon in the evidence locker curled up into a ball, staring straight ahead, tears threatening to spill out. She pulled him towards her and let his face smoosh into her chest. She held him there for a little while as he calmed down, before talking Holt into letting them leave a few hours early. "It is Friday after all," she reasoned with him, and of course her paperwork for the week was already done. As for his, she promised they would have it in by the next day.

When they got home, she led him quietly to bed and tucked him in before cuddling in next to him, becoming his big spoon. He loved being the little spoon and it was obvious he needed it now more than ever. She wrapped herself around him, resting her hand on his chest and intertwining their legs under the covers.

She waited until he fell asleep before softly rolling out of bed and padding into the kitchen to finish his paperwork. There wasn’t a lot more to be done, but she thought it would be best if she herself finished the work instead of troubling him with it. Plus, she loved paperwork. She was done only an hour later, taking extra time to triple check everything before creeping back into their bedroom. She woke him up gently, knowing from experience that if he napped past 6pm, he wouldn’t get any sleep at night. Instead of having him look through the paperwork, she leads him to the couch and turned on Netflix. He could relax quietly with her here, and they had all of tomorrow and the next day to talk about his disastrous day.

And it’s here, with takeout containers of Chinese food on the floor in front of the couch, and him asleep in her lap, that she realizes she wants to have a kid with them. She will tell him tomorrow night after they have rehashed the previous day's events and watched more Parks and Rec. She tells him while watching episode 18, “Flu Season 2.” They reach the end of the episode, where Leslie tells Ben that she’s pregnant. It's at that exact moment that she looks up at him (it is her turn to lay in his lap while his fingers card through her hair) and she says softly, “Hey babe, what if that was us?” His giant, goofy smile is response enough.


End file.
